a tight situation
by slashygeek
Summary: Merthur net sex. Merlin and Arthur are stuck in the net and Morderd makes them fall in love. SERIES 5 WARNING
1. Chapter 1

A tight situation

Merlin groans as he moves a bit more, he sticks his leg out of one of the many holes of the tent, he lies on his side, his arms against his chest as his other leg is tucked in below him, his chest and face is pressed against Arthur's chest.

He could hear the man sleeping so he tried not to move a muscle.

He couldn't fight the urge to shiver as Arthur's hot breath heats his neck, making his hair stand on end.

Merlin slowly puffs out cold air, he shakes from the bitter, cold night but Arthur doesn't even gasp with the feel of the bitter cold as his armor warms him.

"Y-you are...s-suck a l-lucky bastard!" He huffed angrily.

Suddenly Arthur moaned in his sleep and frowned.

The king moved his arms as he wrapped them around Merlin, bringing the man to fall on top of him, the net rocked side to side as their bodies pressed together tightly.

Merlin felt himself blush, trying to fight Arthur's strong grip as he holds Merlin even closer, the man then rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and kisses his neck.

"Night Guinevere..." he sweetly whispered.

"Arthur get of me, i'm not Gwen you big oaf..." Merlin grits out as he tries to snake out of Arthur's grip once more but failed.

One of the kings' hands slides down Merlins back.

"Arthur in not GWEN!" Merlin cries out as he tries more and more to get out of his strong hold.

"Of course you are..." The king giggled as his hand rested just bellow Merlin's tight arse.

"Who else could you be?" He asks with a smile as he presses his hand against Merlin and presses their hips close together.

Merlin cried out in pleasure as he feels hot.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID CLOT POLE!" Merlin screams.

In the bushes snickered Mordred as he made Arthur think Merlin was Gwen as he charmed him believe it.

"WAKE UP!" Merlin cried desperately as he felt himself harden.

"I need to go..i need to go, i can't-if you don't let me go i'll...i'll!" Merlin cried helplessly as he starts to shake, feeling hot the man presses his head against Arthur's chest, trying to calm down, thinking of the death of his king, anything just anything.

But nothing worked.

"Arthur let go of me please...it's me it's Merlin...please..." Choked out Merlin as tears formed on the sides of Merlin's eyes.

Arthur hand moves across the man's chest, feeling each muscle.

Mordred then made Arthur fall in love with Merlin.

"Well...if this is MERlin, you really worked out..." He leans in, lips ghosting over Merlin's ear, his hot breath turning his ear red.

"You should take off your shirt sometime for me, Merlin. You looked like you have filled out quiet a lot...and i can feel it too...i want to see how i improved you...and Merlin, remember that i improved you, i did...each strong sturdy muscle i created...i and i alone did this to your body..." Arthur whispers into his ear and gently bit it then let go as his hand goes down and slips his hand under Merlin's shirt as he explored his chest, catching Merlin's heat.

"Me..." Arthur grit out.

"Arthur, stop..." Merlin breathed as he couldn't help but roll his hips against Arthur's.

Both men his in pleasure.

"Arthur i'm serious get your hand out of there!" Merlin hissed as he grabbed the mans' wrist, his eyes hard and serious on Arthur's sleeping face.

The king huffs in amusement.

"Come on, Merlin..." He teases as he gets out of Merlin's weakening grasp, he slips his hand in and plays with Merlin's nipple.

Merlin shudders a breath.

"Arthur stop..." He breaths, eyes closing for a moment.

"Merlin..." The man called as Merlin's nipples harden against his tough.

Merlin opens one eye.

"Yes?" He gasps, biting his lip as he feels his jeans tighten.

Arthur frowns in his sleep, one side of his lip lifts, his frown leaves his face as he then slips his hand out of Merlin's top and goes lower, his fingers dancing against Merlin's bulge.

"I can fix that..." He says.

Merlin shakes as he feels Arthur's fingers dance along his bulge.

He couldn't stop himself from slurring. "So good..."

Feeling dizzy, drunk with lust he closes his eyes again and lifts head head back as Arthur lightly squeezes Merlin.

"Ah-ha..." Merlin chokes out.

"Merlin...do you want me, hmmm?" Arthur asks cheekily.

Merlin huffs and gulps drily, his mouth slack.

"I..." He breaths.

"What is that, Merlin?" Arthur asks as he then slips his hand into Merlin's pants.

"No, seriously get off of me!" Merlin grits out.

"Whats was that, Merlin...i didn't hear you right...it sounded like 'Don't let go'?" Arthur teases.

"Have you been enchanted?" Merlin groaned in annoyance.

"Only for you...you've enchanted me with your beauty..." Arthur says.

"One, I am so going to remember this so I can embarrass you. Two, that is the cheesiest thing i have ever heard and three, if you don't get off of me i swear when we get out of this net i will grab your sword-"

"I like where this is going-" Arthur chuckled.

Merlin hits Arthur's head, hard.

"Not that sword, the sword that is on the forest floor because you where a clumsy ass!" Merlin cried angrily and sighed.

"As i was saying, when i grab it i am going to cut your pretty hair so that no one would recognize you..." Merlin lamely threatens.

"My hair...oh good i thought you where going to hurt me..." Arthur says.

"Oh didn't i mention i haven't FINISHED YET!?" Merlin cries.

"When your pretty hair is all gone i will throw you in the cold wasteland and go back to Ealdor and live a .life..." Merlin said.

"You forget, MERlin...i have an army, they'll find me within the day..." Arthur says.

"-And threatening a king is treason, MERlin..." Arthur says.

"How about threatening AN ASS WHO GETS HIMSELF ENCHANTED AND STUCK IN A DAMN NET!" Merlin cries.

"Why are you so angry?" Arthur frowns.

"Lets see, i'm starving, a dead rabbit is right above us, its flees are crawling everywhere around us, it's night, where alone, it's damn cold, we have to wait maybe a week to be rescued, your hitting on me, your hand is IN my pants and your enchanted, i'm very uncomfortable, need. .on?" Merlin says.

Mordred whispers something, suddenly Merlin cries out in pleasure.

"What the hell is happening to me!?" Merlin cries.

Mordred walks up to them, covering his face with his scarf.

"I just put you under a love charm, don't worry within a minute your mind will be drugged, i have given the decency to make you two forget, enjoy and you'll be saved in the morning..." He said and left.

"Love charm, What?" Merlin grits out.

"Your cute when your confused..." Arthur giggles and leans in to kiss Merlin.

The man presses his hand against Arthur's face and moves him away.

"Don' .dare.." Merlin hisses.

"Come on, he even said you wouldn't resets me..." Arthur says.  
"Unlike your pea like brain i have will power, i'll be able to resist it long enough to get us out of here..." Merlin says as he then looks at Arthur.

"Let...me...go..." Merlin sternly says.

"Whats the magic word, Merlin?" Arthur asks as he opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Let me go, Sire..." Merlin grits out.

"Good...it's so nice to see a pet do as it's told..." Arthur smiles.

Merlin grits his teeth.

"Your intolerable..." He says and slowly stands, the net moves around.

"WAH!" Merlin cries and presses his foot against Arthur's face.

The man cries out.

Merlin smiles and stands then stretches and reaches for the knot on the top of their branch.

"MERLIN GET OFF OF ME!" Arthur cries.

Merlin grabs the rope and pulls himself up and reaches for it.

He grabs it and cries out in victory and was about to loosen it, but then Arthur pulls him down.

"NOOO!" Merlin cries in anger.

Arthur turns him over so their facing.

"Come on, Merlin...this is perfect...don't cut it down." Arthur begs.

Merlin grabs his kings' shoulder and shakes him hard.

The whole net moves up and down.

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTIN US OUT, WE COULD HAVE EATEN OR FOUND SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP, I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" He screams, tears falls down.

"Stop, Merlin stop, calm down!" Arthur cries and hold Merlin's head.  
"Will you stop that!" Merlin snaps when suddenly their lips touch.

Merlin cries out and tries to push him away.

'EWW EWW EWWW EWWWWWWWW!' He thinks.

Suddenly he slowly closes his eyes and leans down.

He could feel the enchantment taking hold, he cared less and less of what was happening then suddenly Merlin's mind changed.

'You are madly in love with the king, you want to be in the net' A voice said.

Merlin moaned into the kiss, as he felt Arthur's hand holding his nape.

Merlin slowly slips his tongue in, Arthur's mouth opens and Merlin explores him.

Arthur deepens the kiss, exploring Merlin, his hand reached Merlin's hair and grabs it tugging lightly.

Merlin groans and kisses harder.

"Merlin..." Arthur grits out, he throws his head back, making Merlin kissing his jaw.

"Merlin..." He calls again.

The man hums against his skin, making him groan, his eyes closing.

"Merlin!" He cried and tugs Merlin's hair painfully, the man moaned in response and looked up at Arthur.

"I need you...but my armor, it's too difficult to get taken off...just...just my pants-"

"-Just my pants what Arthur?" Merlin asks as he strokes Arthur's cheek.

"Take it off-!"

"-And?" Merlin asks as he twirls Arthur's hair around his finger.

"Fuck me..." Arthur grits out.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Merlin smiles and slowly pulled down Arthur's pants and looked down to see Arthur's hard cock.

Merlin leans down and kisses the tip earning a gasp from the man as he bucks his hips up.

Merlin smiles and grabs the end making Arthur rolls his hips eagerly.

"You really want me to do this?" He asks, looking up.

"Yes!" Arthur cries, breathless.

Merlin hums and leaned down and takes Arthur in whole.

The man groans above him, his breath quickens as he gets harder in Merlin's mouth.

The man hums, sending vibrations in his mouth.

Merlin doesn't move, waiting for Arthur to work harder.

"Merlin...move..." Arthur grits out.

The man sucks, showing Arthur he needs to move.

The man groans, throwing back his head as he cries out.

"MERLIN!" he cried.

Merlin sucks harder.

"MERLIN MOVE, MOVE PLEASE MOVE!" Arthur cries.

Merlin's tongue swirls around Arthur, making him slick and hot.

Arthur groans and bucks his hips up, Merlin chocks as it goes more in his mouth, hitting a spot that made tears fall down.

So he moved back and forth, groaning as he feels himself harden even more.

"Arthur..." He moans, rolling his hips helplessly.

"Merlin more, more MERLIN MORE!" Arthur cries out, fucking Merlin's mouth faster and harder.

Merlin moves in and out, trying to keep up with Arthur's fast pace.

"MERRLIIIN!" Arthur screams as he cums.

Merlin swallows every drop, his mind completely blank.

He looks up at Arthur.

"Merlin...thank you..." Arthur huffs and sits up, making the net move back and forth.

He leans in and kisses Merlin passionately, his hand holding the back of Merlin's nape as he pulls him into the kiss.

Merlin kisses back then suddenly gasps as Arthur's leg moves in between Merlin's legs.  
The warlock trembles.

Arthur breaks the kiss and looks at Merlin.

"You okay?" He asks as he stokers Merlin's hair.

Merlin closes his eyes and groans.

"My...i'm...AH!" Merlin cries, throwing his head back crying out, rocking his hips the net bounces.

"Merlin, Merlins what-?" Arthur frowns but feels something, he looks down to see his leg in between Merlin's.

He moves it away to see Merlin hard, so hard.

He feels hot and looks up at Merlin whose shaking.

Arthur pushes Merlin down, the net swings.

Merlin looks up.

"Seems it's my turn..." Arthur says with a smile as he slips his hand down and slowly into Merlin's pants.

"AH!" Merlin cries as Arthur holds Merlin gently.

"Poor you...waiting so long..." Arthur says as he bents down and kisses Merlins' fore head.

"Don't worry...i'll give you what you want...even more..." He says as he suddenly squeezes Merlin.

"AHHHH!" Merlin cries and flinches.

The net moves around with them.

"Shhhh-shhh..." Arthur hushes him as he pulls down Merlin's pants.

He bends down and takes no time in taking Merlin in and licks him slowly.

"AH, Ah-AH!-Oh Arthur please!" Merlin begs as he rolls his hips.

Arthur hums and slowly moves back and forth watching Merlin cry out.

"ARTHUR, ARTHUR OH!" Merlin cries, suddenly bucking back in surprise as Arthur's teeth gently bite him, shaking the net.

Merlin felt the rope tightly press against his body.

"Ah, faster please gods FASTER!" Merlin cries.

Arthur slowly pulls off with a pop and lifts himself up, he hovers over Merlin's head and smirks.

He presses his hips against Merlin's hips and rocks.

Merlin cries out.

Arthur hums watching Merlin, slowly and oh so gently he presses his gloved hand against Merlin's mouth.

The man made muffled sounds, groaning into it, biting, Arthur was trying not to press hard, just grazing, just resting on Merlin's lips, the warlocks' eyes are large, looking up at Arthur.

Merlin's tongue moves in-between two fingers slowly licking.

The man gulps and huffs, he slowly takes his hand away and kisses Merlin gently.

Merlin closes his eyes and kisses back, suddenly he cries out as Arthur squeezes Merlin tightly, moving back and forth.

"AH, OH-AH, ARTHUR I'M GONNA-!" Merlin cries, moving his legs desperately, his toes flex in his boots as he feels himself close.

Quickly Arthur bends down and captures Merlin.

"AH-AH-AH-AHHH!" Merlin cries, his eyes shut, his mouth open, crying out.

Arthur sucks Merlin, telling him it's okay.

"ARTHURRR!" Merlin screams as he cums.

Arthur watches Merlin's face as he cums, the pure pleasure written all over his face as his body tightens as he came.

The man gulps down every drop and licks him clean and slowly moves out of him.

He moves up and leans over him, his hands grabbing two thick strings of rope.

He waits till Merlin's breath normalizes.

"You where beautiful, love..." Arthur says and leans down, his eyes lightly close as his lips ghosting over Merlin's ear.

"-But i should have fucked you from behind...you kneeling, pressing against the rope, parts of your body sticking out of the holes...you at my mercy...but this was just as perfect." Arthur whispers, trying not to get hard.

"Arthur..." Merlin gasps and captures the mans' lips.

"You where amazing...just as i imagined you to be...experienced in every way...knowing what to do...surprising me...teasing me...perfect...even better than i ever though..." Merlin says.

"Good...and you where not so bad yourself...my little virgin..."

"-Remember Merlin, i am the one that took it away, i and i alone, your Arthur took away your virginity first, i was your first and always be..." Arthur says as he kisses Merlin.

"Yes, yes..." Merlin nods.

"Sleep..." Arthur says as he strokes Merlin's cheek.

Merlin hums and closes his eyes.

Arthur lies down, his back pressed against the rope, he moves Merlin so that his legs where tucked in, he then laid his arm behind Merlin's back and brought him close, his other arm holding him closer, he presses his head against Merlin's and falls asleep.

Arthur woke the next day to his lips against Merlin's hair, he was holding him close.

He frowned and looked down to see his hand inside Merlin's pants.

Arthur gasps and pulls it out and moves away from Merlin, but he made the net move so much that Merlin fell on top of them, their lips pressed together.  
Arthur hummed in shock, trying to pull Merlin off of him but feeling too weak.

The man groans and slowly wakes to find him kissing Arthur, the man screams and moves away frorm him, the net moves around.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Merlin cries, his hand against his lips, blushing furiously as his hair actually stood up.

Arthur smacked his lips together.

"What the hell is that taste?" He asks, frowning.

"I don't know about you but it tastes really bad..." Merlin says.

"You too?"

"-And i'm really weak..." Merlin groaned.

"-Same here..." Arthur said.

"-And my head hurts, do you feel really relaxed yet...hot?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah..." The man nodded.

"..." Merlin's eyes widened.

"..." Arthur's mouth opened in shock.

"Merlin, don't you even think..." Arthur warns.

Merlin groans, pressing his hand against his head.

"Fuck i remember now...we where and enchanted by someone and-"

"-And...what?" Arthur growls.

"...We.."

"NO, NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Arthur cries as he presses his hands against his ears.

"HEY DO YOU THINK I LIKE REMEMBERING WHAT WE DID!?" Merlin cries.

"MERLIN I SWEAR WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS MESS-" Arthur growled.

"-HOW IS IT MY FAULT, YOU WHERE ALL OVER ME AND-" Merlin shot back. "-MERLIN!" Arthur yells angrily.

The net moves.

"-I NEARLY GOT US OUT BEFORE THE SPELL TOOK ME TOO BUT YOU HAD TO PULL ME BACK DOWN AND-"

"-WILL YOU SHUT UPPP!" Arthur cried.

"-YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, I SAID YOU WHERE ENCHANTED THEN YOU SAID 'YOU ENCHANTED ME WITH YOUR BEAUTY' OH I'M SO GOING TO BLACK MAIL YOU-" Merlin cries when Arthur tackles Merlin down, shaking him.

The net moves up and down rapidly.

"SHUT IT!" Arthur cries.

"-STOP IT ARTHUR IT'S BRINGING MORE MEMORIES BACK, OH GOD THATS GROSS!" Merlin cries.

Suddenly Arthur remembered everything and moments later they sat far apart from another, looking away.

Merlin awkwardly turned to him.

"We do not speak of this ever again, Merlin..." Arthur says looking at him.

"Agreed..." Merlin says and looks away.

"You really beg a lot you know...when you-"

"Merlin..." Arthur growls.

The man giggled.


	2. The courage to find whats needed

Since that day, the two men didn't seem to forget it somedays they would be walking the halls, suddenly someone might bump into them, the feeling would immediately bring them back to that moment, remembering their touch, their voice and love.

It felt so real for the two, but the thought of being enchanted made them think it was only that, a spell. Not really and not their true feelings, but the sad fact is that it was.

It was their true feelings.

So they couldn't help but watch each other work, but differently now.

Their eyes would skate down their body slowly, knowing of what the other looks like to their eyes, knowing how soft their cheek feels against their finger, or how soft their hair is against their chin, or how soft their breath was.

They needed more though.

Arthur would lie in bed at night, not daring to look at his wife with a mixture of guilt and alas disgust that it's not Merlin but guilty enough to not show his burdened memory that weighed heavy on him as well as Merlin.

The man would lie in bed, in the dead of night and press his fingers against his lips, trying to remember Arthur's touch, the feeling of being whole when his lips devoured his, the soft and gentleness of the skin yet very real and firm.

His hand would travel against the side of his body, remember the pattern of Arthur's movements, trying to feel his strong hand scouring down him, strong, and soft.

He would remember the worry of Arthur's raw strength, worrying of how powerful he could feel, but he was only gentle and thats what scared him the most, how could he tell Arthur that he wants it again knowing that the next time Arthur would unleash his true strength upon Merlin's newly stolen virgin body.

So, on a sunny Morning Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers.

When he opened the door he saw Arthur writing on his desk, and exhausted expression lay heavy on his face as his eyes slowly skated across the page, but really imagining it was Merlin.

The man knocked on the door softly, trying not to scare Arthur.

The man looked up.

"Ah, Merlin..." He greeted in a fairly pleasant tone as Merlin walked over to him and laid the tray on the desk.

"The doors closed..." Arthur stated.

"I need to talk to you..." Merlin said, watched Arthur slowly look up with shocked eyes.

"I thought we discussed this..."

"I can't get over it..." Merlin said, flat out.

"Merlin..."

"-And i know you feel the same, i see the way you look at me, the way your eyes burn my skin as it goes lower..." Merlin said.

Arthur stood up and paced.

Merlin waited.

"Should...should we do it again then?" Arthur asked.

" I honestly don't know...Gwen though-"

"-To be honest Merlin i think where helping her..." Arthur said.

"So you mean to say that if we stop dancing around the fire and make a choice it might not hurt her as much?" Merlin said.

"Exactly..." Arthur nodded.

"When though...how?" Merlin asked.

"I could ask her to visit a family friend for a week...i know a place where its quiet, its my old study when i was told to be a prince when young, it has been recently refurbished to help us, no one could care to be there at the dead of night or hear..." Arthur said.

"Alright...so midnight when?" Merlin asked.

"Next week..." Arthur said.

"I'll go then..." Merlin said and left.

A week past and Gwen said goodbye and left.

A day past, then another.

On one evening Arthur's eyes explained everything and so he waited till midnight.

Arthur had given him a map of where it was before he left that day.

Soon he was up at the highest point, in the depths of Camelot's castle, there was a large door and Merlin knocked on it.

Arthur opened up and Merlin walked in, the two stood there, in front of each other.

"Would you have the courage..." Merlin said, making Arthur look up, meeting Merlin's eyes.

"-That if we still felt the feeling...would you tell her the truth, and would we even want to be with one another?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know...but, Gwen has an open mind and i promise i'll tell her, you'll be there...but she will be queen, she will rule with me, and if this works out our love must stay secret." Arthur said.

"Sadly secret..." Merlin said.

"Yes..." Arthur nodded.

Merlin looked at Arthur more deeply.

"Arthur...do you love me though?"

"I don't know..." Then Arthur sighed.

"Of course i love you, Merlin...i do...i just never thought of it ever...it was always there just never found, an old thought...an old feeling that has been awaken and can't sleep..." Arthur said moving closer to Merlin.

"I feel the same..." Merlin said simply.

Suddenly there was life in the two, Arthur wrapped his arms loosely around Merlin's lower back as Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

Merlin smiled, looking up at Arthur.

The warlock lifted his toes as he leaned in and kissed Arthur.

The man kissed back passionately, one hand lifted and held Merlin's nape.

Merlin's head tipped back slightly, Arthur's head leaned down, kissing deeply.

Their bodies pressed together

Merlin soon groaned and slowly rolled his hips against Arthur's.

Both men gasped, groaning in pleasure.

Merlin felt his mind dizzy, he soon forgot about his surroundings.

The man found himself tugging at Arthur's shirt lazily.

Arthur broke the kiss, both men gasped for air as Arthur took his top off, his hands rested just above Merlin's hips, he moved them down, letting Merlin's shirt cover his hands.

Merlin undid his belt and threw it across the room.

Arthur's hands trailed up Merlin's chest, lifting his shirt, Merlin lifted his arms up, Arthur kissed Merlin's neck as he pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he mindlessly kicked it away, slowly walking to the bed.

Merlin felt himself fall, soon he was in the middle of a large bed, much like Arthur's.

The man was soon on top of him.

His arms holding him up, his hands spread across the fabric each hand either side on Merlin's side.

Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin, he slipped his tongue in, their tongues entwined.

Arthur searched Merlin, as well as his body, his hand slowly skated up and down Merlin's chest, feeling his warmth.

Merlin's hands lifted up and rested on Arthur's curved back, he spread his hands and slowly moved his hands up, feeling Arthur's soft skin, the glowful heat, the strong feeling.

When his hands met at Arthur's nape he lifted his jaw up slightly and pressed his hands down, deepening the kiss.

Arthur groaned and kissed harder before breaking it.

"Merlin..." He said roughly.

The man looked into Arthur's eyes, the desperate gaze he held was intoxicating.

Arthur groaned and lifted back his head, rolling their hips.

The man gasped at the friction and kicked off his boots, Arthur slowly pulled off Merlin's pants and sat up and tore off his boots and pants.

The man crawled onto the bed, eyes now hungry with greed, greed for Merlin.

Merlin waisted no time in bringing Arthur down for another kiss.

Oh so slowly Arthur's legs lowered, then his chest and face, soon his whole body pressed against Merlin's, both moulded together, one.

As they should be.

Arthur rested his hand on Merlin's nape and slowly parted the kiss, Merlin opened his eyes as he saw Arthur giving him a bright smile.

"This is right...this feels right..." Arthur said and bent down devouring Merlin's mouth more roughly, Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur's shoulders lazily.

Suddenly Arthur rocked his hips forwards, making Merlin groan inside Arthur's mouth.

Slowly the king broke off the kiss.

He slowly pressed his head against Merlin, looking into his eyes with an excited smile, he took his hand from Merlin's nape and lifted it against Merlin's cheek, hand slowly skated down his face, feeling his cheeks burn, when he reached the end he held Merlin's chin with his finger, his thumb gently pressed against Merlin's full lips, he slowly pressed down and moved his thumb across it, when he reached the end he took his hand away and laid it on top of Merlin's head, slowly stroking his inky, soft hair.  
Their eyes never broke, both sharing hushed words through their actions, Merlin's arms left Arthur's shoulders, he lifted one hand and held the shell of Arthur's ear, Merlin felt himself smile slightly as his fingers ran down his shell and at the end Merlin pressed the tip of his finger on the side of Arthur's face and trailed his finger down, feeling Arthur's strong jaw till he reached his chin, Merlin playfully tapped it and slid his finger down Arthur's neck slowly, he felt the man gulp, his Adams apples bobbing up and down, he could feel Arthur's breath move inside him, he then reached Arthur's chest and spread his hands out, his other hand pressed against Arthur's chest as they slowly traveled down, down, oh so slowly down till they rested on Arthur's hips.

Thats when Arthur kissed Merlin's hair and whispered to him.

"Turn over..."

Merlin slowly nodded and rolled over.

Merlin holds his arms against his chest and looks down on the pillow.

"Your'e beautiful..." Arthur says as his hand presses against Merlin's shoulder and slowly skates down his back.

"So smooth, so strong...so hot..." Arthur says as he looks at Merlin's body bellow him.

"Your amazing, Merlin..." Arthur said and leaned down and kissed Merlin's back, eyes closing for a moment, feeling Merlin's warmth.

He slowly broke off.

"Are you really mine?" He asked as he wraps his arms around Merlin's chest, pressing his body against him, his head tucked in Merlin's neck.

"I guess so...yes, i am Arthur...i'm yours...i've always been and always will." Merlin said.

"I'm glad...then i'm yours Merlin...all yours..."

"-And Camelot's lets not forget..." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur hummed against Merlin's skin in agreement and kisses his neck and head and lifted himself up.

"Sit up just a bit, love..." Arthur said.

Merlin obeyed, slowly lifted his back and arse.

Arthur blushed.

He slowly kneeled and lifted himself up, he pressed his hands against Merlin's cheeks.

slowly he spread his cheeks and closed his eyes and entered him, trying not to hurt Merlin.

The man gasped bellow him, groaning as he rolled his hips.

"Arthur!" He cried.

Arthur's eyes opened.

"Merlin, are you alright...oh Merlin i'm sorry-" Arthur said, slowly pulling out of Merlin when the man stopped him with a yelp.

"No, no it's alright...it's okay Arthur...it felt so good...please..." Merlin begged as he lifted himself a bit higher, showing him he was alright.

"Alright...tell me if i hurt you..." Arthur said as he leaned down and kissed Merlin's back.

"-It's the last thing i want to do..." He whispered against Merlin's back as he slowly entered him.

Merlin hummed as his breath quickened.

"More...more, Arthur please..." Merlin gasped.

Arthur moved more, being gentle and slow.

"Merlin, Merlin you'r so tight..." Arthur gasped, groaning in pleasure as he thrust back in, going faster.

"Arthur! Oh gods Arthur, Arthur so good, mmmm please, please do it again!" Merlin cries, panting heavily.

Arthur obeyed, hitting a spot that make Merlin whimper loudly and tremble beneath him.

"Faster, harder please Arthur, please please please!" Merlin cried.

Arthur moved back in faster and harder.

"OH GODS MERLIN!" Arthur cried, moving more faster.

"UNH! ARTHUR! ARTHUR FASTER PLEASE!" Merlin cried

"UH, UH UH MERLIN, MERLIN YOUR, YOUR SO TIGHT SO HOT!" Arthur cried, moving more and more.

"Yes, Arthur! Gods yes OH!" Merlin cried as he grabbed the blankets, twisting them in his grip, his toes curled.

"Arthur, Arthur, oh i'm i'm i'm so close, please!" Merlin cried, whimpering, eyes closing.

"OH, Ah, please Arthur, oh!" Merlin cried, grunting as he felt himself close.

"Merlin, just a moment more, oh...just, gods Merlin...just a-AH!" Arthur cried.

He groaned.

"Merlin, Merlin, MERLIN!" Arthur cried.

"AHH, UNH! ARTHURRR!" Merlin cried as he came, the man fell to the bed, Arthur lowered himself onto Merlin, his body pressed against Merlin, he wrapped his arms around Merlin, kissing his shoulder.

"Merlin..." He gasped.

"Merlin, you were amazing...Merlin, you were so good..." Arthur breathed.

"You where incredible Arthur...even better than the first..." Merlin breathed.

"Thats because we where in a net, love..." Arthur said as he kissed Merlin's head.

He rolled off of Merlin and brought the man in his arms, both lying of their sides, Merlin's arms against his chest, his head tucked under Arthur's chin with a small smile, his legs bent.

Arthur had his arms around Merlin lovingly, he was lying straight, his body pressed against Merlin's as he fell asleep.

Merlin woke to rain, he could feel his toes pocking out of the sheets, the cold nip of the morning air stealing his heat.

He felt Arthur's finger training up and down his arm, Merlin giggled slightly.

He let his foot stoke Arthur's leg, all the way down to his toes, Arthur did the same, Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's chest, humming as the man sweetly kissed the tip of his ear.

Arthur hummed and smiled, eyes closed as he pressed his head against Merlin, moving his head around then falling still, his finger still trailing Merlin's arm, slowly he trailed his finger along Merlin's chest, down to his hip then slowly up again as he rested on Merlin's head.

They stayed there for a while, Merlin then looked up at Arthur and kissed his lips lovingly.

"Morning, love..." He whispered.

When Gwen arrived Merlin stood shyly next to Arthur.

"I understand..." She said.

The two looked up.

"I always knew...it's understandable, i...i knew it was a matter of time...i was wrong to do this, i was jealous and took him from you, but i'm alright now...i'm ready." Gwen said looking away from Merlin and at Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere..." Arthur whispered as he kissed her head.

"It's not your fault, it's entirely mine, and i'm alright to me a maid again..." She said.

"-Really, i loved it, truly...i know Merlin would make a wonderful ruler..." She said.

"Thinking about it, being a servant is nice..." Merlin said with a smile.

"Thank you, Gwen..." Merlin smiled.  
She grinned and hugged the two.

"I won't let you be a servant forever, if any of us passed, you would take the throne, and with one of us or if we-" Arthur took Merlin's hand in his.

"-Both die together, it's up to you who takes it with you..." Arthur said.

"To be honest, i don't think you two would die alone...you would die together, it's meant to be...it's true love..." She said and left.

"She's right...i would never live without you, i'd die by your side, i told you that..." Merlin said as he kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Same here..." Arthur said and grabbed Merlin and swept him off of his feet.

"A picnic?" Arthur asked, inches from Merlin's face.

"Under the willow tree?" Merlin asked, eyes shining.

"Yes Merlin..."Arthur said and kissed him gently.


End file.
